Naruto Uzumaki: The Nephilim
by Raiden Kagutsuchi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki the most powerful being in creation. Half Archangel and half human, a Nephilim. He is the son of the Archangel Michael. Ever since the death of his mother, he was taken care of by his mother's best friend Jeremy Gilbert. He joined the Salvatore Boarding school when he was seven years old where he can learn how to control his powers.
1. Face Claims

**Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. I bring to you the first ever Naruto x Legacies crossover story. I wanted to do one for a while and I hope you guys enjoy it. Right now I give to you the cast list for the characters.**

**Chris Hemsworth as The Archangel Michael**

"You have your mother's personality and temper, but you also have her compassion. You also have my intelligence and bravery. Let's not forget my handsome looks,"

**Dylan O'Brien**** as Naruto Uzumaki**

"I am the son of the Archangel Michael and the siphoner witch Kushina Uzumaki. I am also the student of Jeremy Gilbert. You can hurt me, but if you lay a finger on the people that I love, I will not hesitate to kill you,"

**Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson**

"You are the most stubborn person I have ever met. But I wouldn't have you any other way. Even when I tried to push you away, you were always there for me when everybody else wasn't,"

**Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman**

"I'm not going to let you die. I love you Naruto Uzumaki, so I'll find a way to save you no matter how long it takes,"

**Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman**

"I never thought I'll meet someone who gets me as you do. I'm a horrible sister, but I can't help how I feel about you Naruto,"

Character Bio

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Born: October 10th, 2012

Species: Nephilim Hybrid (Angel and Witch)

Title(s): Little Gilbert 2.0 (by Damon)

My little Angel (By Kushina)

King of the School (by Lizzie)

The Son of Michael (by Angels)

Michael's Spawn (by Demons)

Little Nephew (by Lucifer)

Relationships: Kushina Uzumaki (Mother) (Deceased)

Michael (Father)

Abilities: Lightning Manipulation/Control

Empathy Senses

Expert Hand to Hand combat

Being the Son of the ArchAngel Michael he is excellent with a sword.

Mind Control

Smite

Healing

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Super Strength

Super Speed/Agility

Super Senses

Cosmic Awareness

Time Manipulation

Pairings will be Naruto x Hope x Josie x Lizzie


	2. Prologue

17 years ago the archangel Michael descended down on to the earth to make sure the keys that kept his brother Lucifer sealed were to never fall into the wrong hands. During that time Michael spent most of his days fighting enemies that tried so desperately to retrieve one these keys and each of them were cut down by Michael's sword.

One day while Michael was on his way to hide one the keys he was poisoned by a witch who tried to take the keys for herself. Michael killed her but he was too weak to continue on with his journey. Until he was found by a beautiful woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina took him into her home in Mystic Falls where she nursed him back to health. Michael was eternally grateful to the woman for healing him. Even though the poison was out of his system Michael knew that it will take him a while to regain his grace. With no place to go Kushina offered him to stay in her house until he was fully healthy.

It took Michael about 9 months to regain his grace back and during those nine months, he and Kushina have gotten pretty close. He met a few of her friends, a human named Jeremy Gilbert, the three vampires named Caroline, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, the witch named Bonnie Bennett, and the doppelganger named Elena Gilbert. And the former hunter named Alaric Saltzman. During that time Kushina learned that Michael was the archangel, Michael. And Michael learned that Kushina was a siphoner witch who was kicked out of her coven by her own parents.

When it was time for Michael to return to his duties Kushina joined him on his journey. During the time they spent together on this journey they fell in love with each other. Their love grew to the point where the two was expecting their first child. Michael did warn Kushina that there was a chance that she'll die during childbirth since the baby is the son of an archangel. At first, Kushina was very upset that she won't be there for her child, but over time she learned to live with it and made sure that her son knows that she loved him very much.

When it was time give birth to her son, Kushina was surrounded by all of her loved ones. With one final push, her son was born and with dying breath, Kushina was able to give her son a name. She called him Naruto after the legendary witch from her coven. Many mourn the death of Kushina. Feeling the sadness in the room Naruto gave the biggest cry they ever heard. Bonnie felt her magic being sucked away from her at that moment while Michael tremendous power from his son.

.

.

.

After the death of Kushina, Michael spent most of his time taking care of Naruto while trying to find a place to hide the final key. After the deaths of the rulers of hell Cade and Katherine, Michael was ordered to come back to heaven as things were getting hectic in heaven after the deaths of hells' leaders. Knowing that he is unable to take Naruto with him, Michael entrusted his son's safety to his late girlfriend's best friend Jeremy Gilbert. Knowing that his original mission was not yet completed Michael did the only thing he could think of. He sealed the final key to Lucifer's cage inside his son; binding the key with Naruto's soul.

.

.

.

Years have passed by since then and now Naruto (17 years old) spends most of his time at school at the Salvatore Boarding School, hanging out with his best friends Lizzie, Josie, and Hope, training, or going on hunting trips with Jeremy. During this past couple of years, Naruto's angel powers have grown and his powers as a siphoner as well though he only uses that in case of emergencies. Naruto misses his dad from time to time, but he knows that Michael has been busy with making sure that the balance of nature stays intact.

Naruto knows that he has a big responsibility as the final key making sure that his uncle stays locked in his cell forever. But he welcomes the challenge because he is the son of the archangel Michael and the siphon witch Kushina. He will not fall his family and friends.

**Well, there you have it the first chapter. I know it's short, but this is just a little history of the birth of Naruto. The next chapter will be a little longer, but that won't be out for a while.**

**As of right now, I'm letting you guys know that my stories will be no longer updated weekly. My stories will have a slow update because I don't rush it and give you guys a crappy story. I rather update them slowly and give you guys a great story.**

**Until Next Time**


	3. The is the Part Where You Run Part 1

**Before I begin I would like to let you guys know that there will be a little bit of a crossover with Supernatural in this. Like some of the demons in Supernatural will be coming over to this story as well as some of the angels like Castiel, Zacharia, and Ezekiel. No, Winchesters in this story. Maybe in the prequel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Charlotte, North Caroline **

**1:00 am**

A white jeep pulled up into an empty alleyway. The engine was turned off and one Jeremy Gilbert stepped out of the jeep carrying a crossbow with him. Jeremy looked around as if he was waiting for someone. Then suddenly the sound of flapping wings can be heard.

"What took you so long?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to sleep at 1'oclock in the morning,"

"Your part angel you don't need to sleep, Naruto," Jeremy said.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in an uncared matter, "That is true, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it half of the time." Naruto said.

Naruto looked around the alleyway and wondered why Jeremy wanted to meet here, "What's going on? Why did you want to meet here in this alley?" Naruto asked his mentor.

Jeremy opened one of the passenger doors and pulled out a folder. He placed the folder down on top of the hood as he opened the folder. "In the last two weeks, a total of 5 dead bodies have been found in this alleyway. Now, I thought nothing of it until I read reports about electric storms that have been in the area along with some farmers reporting cattle mutilations and crop failures," Jeremy said.

"So, we're dealing with a demon," Naruto said.

"And that's not all. I read the autopsy reports about the victims. Each of them either had their hearts ripped out or their blood drained," Jeremy said.

"So we're dealing with a demon that's working with either a vampire or a werewolf," Naruto said.

Jeremy nodded and Naruto sighed with pinching the bridge of his nose. Before Naruto can ask any more questions the lights in the alleyway started flickering. The sounds of heels hitting the ground can be heard. Naruto and Jeremy turned their heads towards the location of the sound. They saw a woman with red hair, slim figure, and blue eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket with a red shirt under it and black pants. She also wore a pair of heels.

"Well, well, if it isn't the son of the archangel Michael and the former member of the five," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

The woman flashed her black eyes at them and instantly Naruto and Jeremy were on guard. As they realized that this was the demon that they were looking for. "You can call me Emily," Emily said.

"Alright, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Why, we want you of course. Son of Michael," Emily said as two men appeared right next to her.

"Let me guess you want me dead, so you can set my uncle free. Is that it?" Naruto said with an annoyed tone.

"That's right and my friends here never tasted angel blood before, so we can either do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. What will it be?" Emily asked as the two men showed their true face.

"Hmm, I like the hard way," Naruto said as his eyes glowed a bright white color.

"Wise choice. The hunter is your's boys, the Nephilim is mine," Emily said.

The two vampires zipped passed Naruto and attacked Jeremy. While Emily and Naruto faced off. The demon tried to throw a punch at Naruto, but he dodged it and grabbed her arm. She tried to push him off, but Naruto kept a tight grip on her. Naruto's eyes glowed white again as he placed his hand on Emily's forehead.

Black smoke started floating out of her mouth and started circling in the air. After all the smoke exited out of its host, Naruto gently placed the body down and vaporized the demon from existence. Naruto turned his attention back to Jeremy and saw him stake the last vampire.

"Well, looks like another job well done," Naruto said.

"Yup. What are we going to do about her?" Jeremy asked.

Naruto turned his attention to the woman that's unconscious on the ground, "While I was extracting the demon out of her I erased her memory of ever encountering the demon," Naruto said as he walked towards her and picked her up from the ground. It was at that moment she started waking up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Emily said as her attention turned to Naruto who was carrying her. "Um, who are you and why are you carrying me?" Emily asked.

Naruto placed the girl on the ground, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this Jeremy Gilbert," Naruto said.

"Tell me, do you remember what happened to you?" Jeremy asked.

"I remember going home after class then...nothing," Emily said.

"Well, my friend and I found you getting attacked by those two gentlemen in this alleyway. We took care of them, so they won't be bothering you for a long time." Naruto said.

"Um, thank you," Emily said.

"Will you be able to head home by yourself or I can drop you off to the nearest hospital," Jeremy said.

Emily was about to answer the question when suddenly she almost fell over if Naruto didn't catch her. "Looks like we're taking you to the hospital," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Emily said.

Naruto, Jeremy, and Emily got inside Jeremy's car and drove to the nearest hospital. It was about 8'oclock in the morning when they got to the hospital. Jeremy told Naruto to head back to school and he'll take care of the rest. Naruto nodded and the next thing you heard was the sound of flapping wings.

.

.

.

.

**Salvatore Boarding School**

**10:10 am **

Alaric, Hope, Landon, and Rafael have arrived at the boarding school where they were greeted by Alaric's daughters Lizzie, and Josie.

"Welcome to the Salvatore School. We're your tour guides," Lizzie said.

" I'm Josie,"

" I'm Lizzie. Sisters,"

"Twins," Josie said.

"Fraternal, obvs," Lizzie said.

Rafael and Landon looked confused about everything and what's going on. Before anything else can be said Naruto appeared right between Lizzie and Josie carrying two takeout bags. Rafael and Landon jumped back in surprise seeing him appear out of nowhere.

"Morning everybody," Naruto said.

"Morning Naruto," Lizzie, Hope, and Josie said.

"Naruto, where did you just come from?" Alaric asked.

"Oh, Jeremy called me to deal with a demon problem that was going on in North Caroline," Naruto said.

"Wait, you went demon hunting without me?!" Hope exclaimed

"Sorry, but you were with Alaric on some recruiting mission. Besides the demon wasn't even a challenge. Next time," Naruto said while poking Hope's forehead at that last part.

Hope frowned and rubbed her forehead, "I hate it when you do that," Hope said.

Naruto laughed and looked at the two newcomers, "By the way who are these two?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right. Naruto this is our new recruit, Rafael Waithe. He's a..." Alaric started before Naruto cut him off. "Ah, a new werewolf," Naruto said looking at Rafael.

"Right, and this is Landon Kirby," Alaric said.

Naruto took a step towards Landon and looked at him right in the face, "human," Naruto said then turned his attention to Hope and Alaric. The look on their faces told him that they're going to take care of it.

"Landon, Rafael this is Naruto Uzumaki our resident Nephilim. He's a half angel and half siphoner witch," Alaric said.

"Nice to meet both of you," Naruto said.

"By the way Naruto what took you so long? You should have gotten here before dad and Hope," Josie asked.

"I stopped by the grill to get something to eat and brought back food for everybody," Naruto said giving Alaric, Hope, Lizzie, and Josie their foods.

"Thanks, Naruto," Alaric said.

"Yeah, thank you Naruto," Lizzie, Josie, and Hope said. Then they gave each other a look.

"You're Welcome. Anyways I'm heading back to my room and getting some sleep," Naruto said.

Naruto disappeared in front of their eyes. Rafael and Landon still had shock looks on their faces. Alaric turned their attention back to their situation, "Rafael, why don't you go ahead with the girls while I talk to Landon?" Alaric said.

The twins each link arms with Rafael and lead him toward the school. "Morning, Hope," Lizzie and Josie greeted sarcastically.

Hope rolled her eyes at them, "Morning, girls," Hope greeted back.

"More like despair," Lizzie said.

"I heard that," Hope said.

"No, you didn't,"

"Didn't have to,"

Alaric groans while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Everyone, behave," Alaric said.

"Love you, Dad," Josie and Lizzie said.

As the three walk away, Alaric turns his attention to Landon, "So... Let's get started!" Alaric said.

.

.

.

.

Alaric and Hope lead Landon through the various common rooms and hallways, "I'm curious, Landon-Slow down!" Alaric said to two younger students chasing each other in the hallway.

"Were you aware of us when you lived in Mystic Falls?" Alaric asked.

Landon looks overwhelmed at all of the action around him, "I knew Hope went to some fancy boarding school. People in town said it was for troubled rich kids. I see the rich part is true," Landon said.

As they head to Alaric's office, Landon spots a young witch using her powers to raise a couple of textbooks in the air, "Nobody in town mentioned anyone here could do that," Landon said.

"Pretty cool huh?" Naruto asked appearing right next to Landon.

"AHHHH!" Landon freaked out seeing Naruto,

Naruto laughed at Landon until Hope grabbed his ear, "Ow! Hope, relax it was just a joke," Naruto said.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about scaring people?" Hope said.

"Not to do it," Naruto winced as Hope continued to pull on his ear.

Hope let go of Naruto's ear and frowned at him. The four them continued walking towards Alaric's office. The four of them made to Alaric's office where Alaric began explaining the school to Landon.

" No one in Mystic Falls knows much about us. We blend in, just enough... Participate, contribute, just enough... Keeps people from asking too many questions." Alaric said.

"What is there to know, exactly?" Landon asked.

Alaric and Hope looked at each other while Naruto just sighed. "You might as well just tell him, Ric," Naruto said.

Alaric sighed, "Well, I used to have a speech prepared, carefully unpeeling the layers of mystical history, but it turns out most people have read Harry Potter and are actually cool with me skipping the tee-up," Alaric said.

Landon looked at the four in disbelief, "You're a school for magic?" Landon said.

Alaric sat down behind his desk and Landon sat down right across from him. Naruto was leaning against the wall right next to the door and Hope stood right in the corner.

"We're a school for the supernatural, which covers a lot of territories. Everyone here has something that makes them special in ways the outside world wouldn't understand," Alaric said.

Landon turned his attention to Hope, "So, what are you? I know that he (pointing at Naruto) is a half-angel, half-witch. But what are you?" Landon asked.

"I should get to class," Hope said trying to make her escape.

"No!" Landon exclaimed surprising the occupants in the room.

"No. Sorry, I don't mean to be a dick, but I don't know you and though the image of you whammy-ing a priest is still fresh, I need you here," Landon said to Hope before he took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Just... tell me what all that was in the church last night?" Landon asked.

Before Alaric can say anything Naruto's phone started beeping. Naruto apologized to Alaric and took his phone out and saw that he got a text from his uncle.

Castiel: Got information about a demon kidnapping people around the age of 20 in Mystic Falls. Check it out.

Naruto: On it.

"Sorry, I have to go Alaric," Naruto said.

"Why what's going on?" Alaric asked.

"I just got a text from Uncle that a demon has been kidnapping people around the age of 20 and older in Mystic Falls, so I'm going to check it out," Naruto said.

"Okay, just be safe out there and if things get out of hand you call Matt," Alaric said.

Naruto nodded, "don't worry about Dr. S, I got this," Naruto said as he left the room.

.

.

.

Naruto was changing his clothes and was grabbing a couple of weapons when his door opened. "No, you can't come with me Hope," Naruto said.

Hope frowned and crossed her arms, "And why not? You promised that I can come with you the next time you guy demon hunting," Hope said.

"I know that, but this demon is kidnapping people for a reason and might have more people with it," Naruto said.

"Another reason why I should go with you. I could be your backup. Plus I have been working on this spell that will exorcise the demons out of their hosts' body and trap them," Hope said.

Naruto frowned as he stared at the girl. This demon hunt could be a trap for Naruto and he doesn't want Hope to get hurt. But Naruto knows that Hope can take care of herself and Naruto knew how incredible stubborn Hope can be.

"Ugh, fine you can come with me, but if things get out of hand I'm sending you right back," Naruto said.

"Okay,"

"Alright, grab my hand," Naruto said. Hope smiled as she grabbed Naruto's hand and the two disappeared from Naruto's room not knowing that things are about to get really interesting from now on.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. It took me a while to finish it, but I'm happy that I'm done. Anyways don't forget to favorite and review. Oh, let me know if you want a prequel to this story about Michael and Kushina.**

**Until next time.**


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION

**ALRIGHT, GUYS BAD NEWS. I HAVE LOST INTEREST IN THIS STORY AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ANY MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY, SO MY QUESTION IS DOES ANYONE WANT THIS STORY. IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT JUST TO LEAVE THIS OUT LIKE THIS, SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY PLEASE FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME. YOU HAVE FREE REIGN TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH IT.**


End file.
